Prior art methods enable a user to query a search engine and to obtain a set of search results using his user terminal. For example, a user requests a search for restaurants and receives a set of search results containing a listing of restaurants. Certain prior art methods even tailor the set of search results according to the user's geographic location (e.g., a listing of restaurants in a particular area). Also, some prior art methods advise participating businesses that the user has made a query. Those participating businesses can then make contact with the user and provide him with an advertisement. Nonetheless, such prior art methods are not capable of conveniently providing the user terminal with supplemental information within a set of search results. Furthermore, the participating businesses are not made aware of each others advertisements and, accordingly, these prior art methods do not foster a competitive atmosphere among the participating businesses.